


But Somebody Came

by thesmallchameleon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Selectively Mute Frisk, True Reset, multiple resets, post-pure pacifist ending, vague references to abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallchameleon/pseuds/thesmallchameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Undertale fan fiction. Sorry to leave you on a vague note, but I figure you can come up with the ending on your own. (Ha. Jokes on you. I'm just to lazy to finish it.) Eh. If you want to tell me what you think happened, go ahead. If you don't, that's cool too.</p></blockquote>





	But Somebody Came

The first time you truly Reset, you felt the guilt eating away at your insides. Even Flowey had begged you not to do it. But you did it anyway.

The first time the gate opened, your heart had swelled. The first time your friends had stepped into the sunlight and you had seen their faces light up, you were filled with more determination than you had ever felt. 

The first time Toriel asked if you wanted to stay with her, you felt the world crumble around you.

You had been unable to say anything for several moments. Toriel was patient. Everyone in the underdark was. They always let you take your time to form your thoughts into words. Not everyone does. 

"I have places to go”, you had said eventually. 

She nodded. 

"Ah... I see"... she had said. "Well, I hope I am not keeping you”.

Then she had turned and began to walk away. You had felt your throat tighten. 

She stopped. Your spirits lifted.

"Frisk”, she had said.

Part of you had hoped she would insist you stay, the same way she had when you had first met. The rest of you knew she would not.

"See you around”.

You held back tears as you watched her walk away.

They were gone. They were all gone. You wanted to run after them, but it was too late.

And all you had left them for was...

You started down the path with heavy footsteps. You wished you could go back. That you could do anything to prolong returning to where you had to be. But you could not muster up enough determination to return to your save point.

For the first time since you had fallen, you felt hopeless.

It was all too familiar a feeling.

You had stopped when you could see the road. If you kept going, everything would go back to the way it had been before you had fallen. Nothing would change.

But everything had.

If only you could do it all again. If only you could start over...

Then Flowey had appeared. And he had spoken. But you had already made up your mind.

You woke up surrounded by golden flowers.

You never hurt a soul. And sometimes they said things that made you think they remembered you. But you convinced yourself that it was okay.

By now, you no longer feel that soaring feeling you had felt the first time you had made it to the surface. You just feel an aching sadness. Because you know she's going to ask again. And you know what your answer will be.

"I have places to go”, you say, not able to look her in the eye anymore.

Once she's gone, you sit down in the dirt and curl in on yourself. You just need a moment before you reset. You haven't slept more than a couple minutes at a time in days, and monster food heals you but leaves your stomach feeling empty. The constant damaging and healing is taking a toll on your stamina, not to mention how awful you feel about putting your friends through everything again and again.

You refuse to admit that it's getting to you.

You take a deep breath of the crisp surface air. It never ceases to amaze you how much better it feels to breathe out here. The air underground always feels stuffy and stale, like you've been hiding your head under the covers for too long.

You muster up enough determination to raise your head. There’s a shadow standing over you.

“Is this some sort of game to you”? Sans is smiling, but he’s always smiling.

You don’t know how to respond. This has never happened before.

“Do you know what it’s like, waking up every morning in my old bed, having to go through it all again”? His left eye is faintly glowing blue. You can feel your insides knotting up.

“I don’t get it”, he says, his hands curling into fists. “Why do you keep doing it? Tell me why you keep doing it”.

You start to shake. You wouldn’t be able to say anything if you wanted to. You know your face is impassive. You know that is probably making him even angrier. You can’t do anything about it.

“You never hurt anyone”, he continues. “Everyone keeps attacking you but you never fight back”.

You’ve never seen him like this, but you’re not as surprised as you should be. It feels like this anger has been bubbling under the surface for a long time. You’ve noticed the way he’s been looking at you as you repeat time again and again. You suspected he might know, but you were too concerned with your own intentions to care. 

You are paying the price now. 

“I’m the only one who hasn’t laid a hand on you”, he says, suddenly calm. “So why do you keep hurting me”?

You feel a tingling sensation all over your skin. You look down at your hands. A wispy blue aura encases them. It runs up your arms and downs your legs. You look up at him. The same smoky blue is flowering from his eye. His hands are in his pockets.

You feel yourself begin to lift off of the ground. The magic forces you out of your curled position, pinning your arms to your sides. You struggle, but you can’t move. You want to cry out, but you can’t speak. You look at Sans with pleading eyes, but he won’t meet your gaze.

“”... 

You close your eyes. 

After a moment, you drop to the ground. You land on your hands and knees. You push yourself up on feeble arms. You can’t bring yourself to raise your head.

“I’m tired”, he says quietly. You look up at him. For the first time you realize that he looks it. 

“Just, get it over with then”, he says, resigning himself. “Do it now, before I get too attached to this place”.

You can’t bring yourself to do anything.

“I said do it kid”. You stare at the ground. “I’m not getting any younger”.

You feel tears well up in your eyes. You bow your head. 

“What”? he says, scoffing slightly. “Can’t do it now that the consequences are staring you right in the face”?

Your jaw sets and you can feel a tear spill over and run down your cheek. You don’t bother to wipe it away. 

“Pathetic”. He turns and his shadow leaves you. 

You sit there and wait as the sun sinks lower and the world grows darker. You can’t do it. You can’t Reset. You can’t convince yourself any longer that you aren’t hurting anyone. You can’t Reset. And you can’t keep running. You have to go home.

You don’t want to go home.

Home is cold. Home is hungry and empty. Home is hard edges and rough voices. And now that you’ve seen softness, it’s going to hurt so much more to go back.

So you don’t. Not yet at least. 

You just sit there as the shadows grow longer, and soon everything is black. It starts to get cold, so you tuck your knees into your sweater and pull in your arms. You hug yourself and bury your head into the neck hole, trying to absorb as much warmth as possible.

You cry some. Then you stop. Then you can feel your stomach growling. And your eyelids are burning. And exhaustion takes over. You sleep for the first time on the surface since you fell, in the middle of the dirt path, curled in your sweater, alone. 

You don’t dream.

When you wake up, the sun is just barely peaking out above the horizon. You did it. You stopped. You could probably Reset now, if you really wanted to, but you won’t. It’s not fair. 

You uncurl from your sweater and stand, shivering slightly in the early morning cold.

You are not going to Reset. You are not going to Flee.

You are filled with... Determination.

***

Sans keeps his eye sockets closed. He contemplates not getting up. What would happen if he just didn’t get up and do it all again. What if he decided to give up giving up. He turns on his side and pulls the sheet tighter around him. 

The… sheet?

Sans blinks. The room swims into clarity. He isn’t in Snowdin.

He actually… the human actually…

He pushes off the covers and slips on his slippers in almost a dream-like state. Part of him wonders if it is a dream. The other part of him knows he doesn't dream. He glances over to the other bed. Papyrus had shared this room with him last night after the owner of the motel had bolted. The bed is empty, but neatly made. Papyrus has left a note for him.

“We’ve all gone to find the nearest village to introduce ourselves to the humans! I wanted to wake you up so that you could come with us, but Toriel said we should let you sleep. Catch up when you can”!

Sans smiles. He could almost cry in relief. But he doesn’t, because as he reads the note, a dull feeling of dread sinks within him.

So the human hasn’t reset yet. When was it going to happen? How long would he have to wait? 

He tucks the note into his pocket. He might catch up with them later. Maybe. But there’s a certain human he has to pay a little visit to first.

***

You hand the bus driver a piece of gold and her eyes widen in surprise. You ignore her and continue to the back of the bus. The bus is pretty much empty, but this doesn’t surprise you. You may have had to walk quite a bit to get from the mountain to the bus stop, but it is still a mostly rural area. You aren’t quite sure why they even have a bus stop here in the first place.

You sit in the back corner of the bus and force yourself not to look out the window at the mountain in the near, but still distant distance. You stare at your hands instead. Then, when you can’t bring yourself to even look at your own skin, you stare at the black spots of gum on the floor.

This bus has a long route. You know you only got on a couple of stops before this one when you came to the mountain. And you know that it has to go through at least twice as many stops before it’ll circle around and start taking you home. You are ok with this.

You fall asleep after the third stop, and when you wake up, your hunger is stronger than ever.

You curl up and hug your knees to your protesting stomach. It doesn’t help when the bus slowly lurches to a stop. You look out the window. It’s not your stop, but you’re getting close.

The doors his open and someone gets on. 

“Oh my god”, you hear the bus driver say. “You almost got me there for a second with that mask”.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to shake you to your bones”.

You look up and your heart starts to sink. The bus driver laughs and he drops a gold coin into the box. The bus driver raises her eyebrows.

“Funny. You’re the second person today to pay in gold”.

You stare out the window and try to make yourself as small as possibly. You can feel it when he sits down next to you. The bus starts again and silence stretches on for several minutes. 

“So you decided not to, huh”? he says eventually. You still don’t look.

Several moments pass.

“How long though”? he asks, and you look up at him questioningly. He seems almost as weary as he did last night.

“How long are you going to wait”? he clarifies. “I was ready for you to go ahead and do it last night. Making me wait. Letting me see how happy everyone is up here. It’s almost cruel”.

You frown. Then shake your head. 

“Ah”, he says. But it doesn’t sound like he believes you.

You return your gaze to the window. You watch the world go by. The world you have been ignoring for a startling amount of time. 

“Where ya headed”? he asks. There is still a hard edge to his voice.

You tear your eyes away from the window and stare at the ground.

“Home”, you choke out after a moment.

You see him nod in the corner of your eye. Your throat tightens. It feels like every moment on the surface is spent holding back tears. Many minutes pass. The bus stops. The doors open. Someone gets on. Someone gets off. The doors close. The bus starts.

“I still don’t get why”, he says. “You got your happy ending. Why go through it all again”?

You refuse to look at him. You know you will fall apart if you do. It takes you several moments before you can say anything.

“I won’t”, you say. “Not again. Ever”.

That’s all you can manage. He seems unsatisfied, but there is nothing else you can bring yourself to say. The next time the bus stops, he stands. 

“Well if you ever feel like telling me, I’d love to hear it”, he says. “Cause I don’t quite know if I’ll believe you until you do”.

You watch him walk down the isle, shooting a smile to the bus driver before walking going down the steps. You wait. The bus starts.

A couple of seconds pass.

You find yourself yanking the chord. The bus halts. The bus driver looks mildly annoyed but when she sees that it’s you, she smiles sympathetically.

“Be careful out there hon”, she says as you make your way down the steps. You turn and nod. She smiles and the doors close. 

You turn and run to the bus stop. Sans is gone. You look around, not willing to give up.

You are filled with determination.

You pick a direction and run. You ignore the part of you that keeps telling you that he is long gone. You will find him. You will explain. He will believe you.

You. Will. Not. Go. Home.

After all, it isn’t really your home. Is it?

You run until you can barely see the bus stop anymore. Then you stop. You huff and puff, trying to regain your breath. Trying to breathe for once in your life. You’re sick of holding your breath. You’re sick of holding your tongue. You’re sick of everything.

You scream.

**Butnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycamebutnobodycame**

But somebody came.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Undertale fan fiction. Sorry to leave you on a vague note, but I figure you can come up with the ending on your own. (Ha. Jokes on you. I'm just to lazy to finish it.) Eh. If you want to tell me what you think happened, go ahead. If you don't, that's cool too.


End file.
